scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Toontopia
Here's the cast of the Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Zootopia" Cast *Judy Hopps - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Nick Wilde - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Chief Bogo - Beast (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Mayor Lionheart - Snagglepuss *Yax - Fender (Robots; 2005) *Mrs. Otterton - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Dawn Bellwether - Scarlett (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) *Gazelle - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) *Officer Clawhauser - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Officer McHorn - Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Stu Hopps - King Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command; TV Series) *Bonnie Hopps - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio; 1940) *Duke Weaselton - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mr. Big - Manny (A Bug's Life) *Fru Fru - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Gideon Grey - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Flash - Sam (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) *Priscilla - Dakota (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. - Shrek (Shrek) *Doug - Max (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) *Finnick - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Frantic Pig - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Emmitt Otterton - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Otterton's Kids - Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Edmond (Kitten; Rock-A-Doodle) *Judy's 275 siblings - Various Kids *Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) *Manchas - Wildcat (Talespin) *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Ripper (Stoked!) *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - No Pants Lance (Stoked!) *Landlady - Dr. Julia Bleeb (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Nangi - Aunt Fanny (Robots; 2005) *Young Gideon Grey - Rooster Bully 1 (Baby Looney Tunes) Scenes *Toontopia Part 1 - Prolouge *Toontopia Part 2 - The Police Adacamy *Toontopia Part 3 - Welcome to Toontopia *Toontopia Part 4 - Meter Maid Duty *Toontopia Part 5 - Shrek's Ice Cream Shop *Toontopia Part 6 - "It's Called a Hustle" (Part 1) *Toontopia Part 7 - The Bat Chase *Toontopia Part 8 - Mira Takes the Case *Toontopia Part 9 - "It's Called a Hustle" (Part 2) *Toontopia Part 10 - The Naturalist Club *Toontopia Part 11 - Department of 10 *Toontopia Part 12 - Tudra Town Limo Service *Toontopia Part 13 - Manny *Toontopia Part 14 - Wildcat Goes Insane *Toontopia Part 15 - The Gondola *Toontopia Part 16 - Help from Scarlett *Toontopia Part 17 - Cliffside Asylum *Toontopia Part 18 - We Cracked the Case *Toontopia Part 19 - Mira Gives Up *Toontopia Part 20 - Foghorn Appoligizes to Mira/ Night Howlers Aren't Wolves *Toontopia Part 21 - Mira's Apology *Toontopia Part 22 - Max's Labratory/Train Fight *Toontopia Part 23 - The Natrual History Museum/Scarlett is Arrested *Toontopia Part 24 - The City is Saved *Toontopia Part 25 - Pocahontas' Concert/"Try Everything" *Toontopia Part 26 - End Credits Movie used *Zootopia Clip used *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Baby Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Duck Dodgers *The Looney Tunes Show *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Belle's Magical World *Snagglepuss *Robots *Cats Don't Dance *Total Drama Pahkitew Island *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Teen Titans *Pinocchio *The Great Mouse Detective *A Bug's Life *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Oliver and Company *Rock-A-Doodle *Skunk Fu! *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *TaleSpin *Stoked *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Angry Birds Stella Gallery: Mira Nova.png|Mira Nova as Judy Hopps Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Nick Wilde Beautyandthebeast 3998.jpg|Beast (Animated) as Chief Bogo Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Mayor Lionheart Fender Pinwheeler.jpg|Fender as Yax Sawyer-2.jpg|Sawyer as Mrs. Otterton Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Gazelle Booster_Munchapper.png|Booster as Officer Clawhauser Cyborg-teen-titans2.jpg|Cyborg as Officer McHorn Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective).png|Fidget as Duke Weaselton Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Gideon Grey Shrek.png|Shrek as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. Rabbit.png|Rabbit as Finnick Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh (Animated) as Frantic Pig Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Emmett Otterton